Birthday Boys
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Its Julian and Lucas' Birthday, so Brooke and Peyton give them a present they'll never forget. Brulian Smut Leyton Smut Breyton Femslash Smut... Something for everyone Rated M for a reason. R and R


**A/N: Breyton/Leyton/Brulian smut.**

**Also, there's a survey link on my profile that I'd be grateful if a few you answered for me. It's for a college assignment and it's pretty important… you rock if you do :)**

***Disclaimer…I own nothing but an unhealthy One Tree Hill addiction…***

**All credit for this prompt to the ever talented **_**LEYTONALWAYS**_

* * *

Lucas and Julian sat on the couch which had been moved into Lucas and Peyton's bedroom.

It was the weekend, and it had been Julian's birthday that Thursday, and it would be Lucas' that coming Monday.

And not knowing what to buy the guys who had everything, Brooke and Peyton had come up with an idea for a present that they would never forget.

They were now standing in front of their men in the sluttiest, tiniest, underwear they could find;

Matching lace bras, G-string thongs, and the hottest black heels.

Peyton's underwear set was red, Brooke's was black.

The guys were both dry at the mouth, and their cocks were hard at the sight of their sexy wives… and also at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Okay, there are rules!" Brooke started.

'Of course there are rules...' Lucas and Julian thought.

"One; you are only allowed to touch your own wife, and her only…any wandering hands and this ends." Brooke continued, and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"And…you can only touch us when we say." Peyton finished, and she smirked when she heard Lucas groaning and adjusting his hard cock… she could see from his facial expression alone how much he wanted her.

"Baby, come on, I really want you right now…" Julian said, reaching out to touch Brooke, but she slapped his hand away.

"You don't get to do that now!" She said to him, moving to sit back on Lucas and Peyton's bed. When she lying comfortably on the bed, across the width rather than the length so the guys could get a good view of what was going to happen, she leaned up on her elbows and pointed at Peyton. "She does."

"Fuck, this is so hot!" Julian said with excitement, as Peyton winked at Lucas then climbed onto the bed and instantly attached her lips to Brooke's.

"Fuck, yeah baby!" Lucas said in appreciation.

The girls didn't waste time being gentle, their kiss was hot and hungry, and the guys could see their tongues dancing, playing.

Brooke's hands began to roam the expanse of Peyton's body as the blonde lay on top of her, and Peyton gyrated her hips, grinding into the Brunettes crotch.

The guy's eyes were almost bulging out of their heads, and their wives had barely gotten started.

Brooke moaned at the feel of Peyton grinding on her, and that encouraged the guys to tell them what they wanted them to do.

"Take her bra off, Brooke, let me see you suck my girls' tits." Lucas told Brooke, wanting to see his wife's boobs in her best friend's mouth.

Peyton pulled away from the kiss and Brooke moved her head to look a Julian.

"Would you like that too, baby?"

"Fuck baby, do it." He said, loving the idea of his wife and Peyton together.

Brooke reached behind Peyton's back, then slid her bra off, before flipping them over so she could suck Peyton's boobs.

She took one of Peyton's nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it, and Peyton moaned out loud.

"Shit Brooke that feels good." She moaned, bucking her hips upwards, looking for more contact.

This was making her hornier than she thought it probably should.

Brooke could tell what Peyton wanted, so she didn't bother to wait for any orders from the guys, she decided to just do what she wanted.

So she switched her mouth to Peyton's other nipple, while sliding her hand down Peyton's body and into her thong.

Peyton hissed at the feel of Brooke's hand on her, and threw her head back.

"Fuck P Sawyer, you're so wet." Brooke said, loud enough for the guys to hear, and their cocks became even harder than they even thought possible.

"Yeah…fuck me B Davis." Peyton breathed, and the guys felt like they were about to pass out from excitement.

Brooke didn't need any more convincing.

She pulled Peyton's panties off in one fluid motion so the blonde was left in nothing but heels, then her fingers were in her in an instant.

"Oh, fuck Brooke!" Peyton moaned loudly.

Brooke began to fuck her best friend hard and fast, loving the sounds that came from her.

"You like that, baby?" She asked, and Peyton nodded, to lost in the feeling of Brooke's fingers to give a coherent answer.

Brooke turned to Lucas and smirked. "Your wife has the sexiest little pussy."

Lucas smirked and nodded his head, as though Brooke had just given him some sort of ego boosting compliment.

Brooke leaned in and began to make out with Peyton again.

Lucas and Julian watched as Brooke fucked Peyton hard, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Their wives were actually going full lesbian on each other, just for them, and it was the hottest thing they could ever image.

They had the best wives ever!

Brooke fucked Peyton until she felt her pussy started to contract, then she pulled her fingers out, Peyton whimpering at the loss.

They had already agreed that it would be their men who made them come.

Peyton didn't need much time to recover, and she flipped them over and mounted Brooke almost instantly, ridding the brunette of her bra in the process.

She hovered over Brooke, and Brooke looked up at her.

Brooke had to admit, Peyton was pretty damn sexy, and this girl on girl action they were currently engaging in was fucking hot! The wetness that had gathered in her pussy was evidence of that.

Peyton turned to the guys.

"So, what shall I do to this one?" She said seductively, running a finger over Brooke's crotch.

"Eat her out, Peyt…she loves it!" Julian said enthusiastically, and Peyton grinned.

She turned to Lucas and mouthed a kiss to him, which he returned, before returning her attention to Brooke and ripping her panties off, throwing them to Julian with a wink.

The guy's cocks were painful now, as they watched Peyton spread Brooke's legs and bury her face between them.

"Oh my…shit!" Brooke moaned as she felt Peyton's mouth on her clit.

She tangled one hand in Peyton's curls and the other gripped the bed sheet beneath her as Peyton's tongue worked her up good.

"P Sawyer, that feels so good." She moaned.

Peyton continued to eat Brooke until the brunette was writhing beneath her.

That's when Lucas stood up and removed his jeans and boxers.

"What are you doing, man?" Julian questioned, knowing Lucas was about to stop the action when the rule was no touching until the girls said so, but he was also thankful because he really needed to touch Brooke.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lucas said, jumping onto the bed, pulling Peyton up off of Brooke, and forcefully pushing her back against the pillows, instantly burying his head between her legs.

"Baby, I love your pussy!" He said, then his tongue was inside of her.

Julian followed Lucas' actions and pushed Brooke onto the bed beside Peyton, but knowing that his wife was already close from being eaten by her best friend, he went straight to fucking her, knowing she would last longer that way.

"God Julian, I love you!" Brooke exclaimed, becoming delirious at the feel of her husband inside her.

Lucas was licking Peyton's clit now, and the blonde was moaning and writhing, pressing his face further into him.

"Oh Luke, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" She moaned, and Lucas jumped up, settling himself between her legs.

"Oh no you don't," And then he was inside of her before she even knew what had hit her.

It was as though Lucas and Julian were thinking in sync.

They both held their wives down by their hips and began to fuck them hard and fast, pounding their pussy like they both loved.

"Oh Julian, that's it baby, just like that!" Brooke moaned. This was the most intense she'd ever felt it, and it felt amazing.

But she had to turn her head and look at Peyton in surprise and slight admiration when the blonde moaned; "Harder Luke, fuck me harder!"

How could she possibly take it any harder than she was already getting.

That took some skill, Brooke mused.

Brooke was the first to come.

"Yes Julian, yes…I'm coming. Yes!" Then her pussy was tightening around his dick.

Next was Peyton.

She clutched Lucas back, her nails leaving scratch marks where they dug into him, as she came hard, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Ironic that she came silently when she was a screamer throughout.

The guys came at the same time, and the girls knew they would be oddly proud of that.

They spilled into their wives, panting heavily, then collapsing against them.

Peyton kissed Lucas' neck as he came round from his orgasm, while Brooke stroked Julian's back.

When they had recovered, Brooke suggested that she and Julian move into the spare room and have some alone time, and let Lucas and Peyton have some alone time too.

Julian agreed, but before leaving, he addressed both Brooke and Peyton, saying;

"I think it's safe to say, on behalf of myself, and Lucas, that that was the best birthday present ever!"

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated…**

**Please also answer the Survey that's linked on my profile if you have the time :)**


End file.
